Dulce Sangre
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Un tierno vampiro llamado Rosinante se encuentra con un joven médico durante su cena... ¿Que pasará en esta peculiar noche de Halloween? - / Fanart de portada hecho por la artista: @lawcoegg / One-shot de Halloween en universo alterno /


**Hola a todos :3**  
 **Como casi todos los años, durante esta temporada de Halloween se me antoja hacerle un One-Shot a mi OTP**  
 **Pues este año por fin toco escribir una idea que traía arrastrando desde hace años, siempre quise utilizar aunque sea ligeramente el concepto de vampiros a mi modo. Y pues Rosinante tiene un outfit oficial siendo un vampiro, así que esto fue el resultado.**  
 **Es algo muy sencillo, pero espero que sea de su agrado.**  
 **Que estén bien :)**

* * *

—En verdad eres todo un caso, Rosinante… Podría volver a encargarme de conseguir tu comida, al fin y al cabo, en este día es fácil encontrar presas—dijo Doflamingo, quien estaba cruzado de brazos—. Incluso, tal vez, no tendrías que forzar a nadie, hay muchas jóvenes que se ofrecerían por convicción propia solo al verte…

—Claro que no haré eso, Doffy. Eso es mucho peor—terció Rosinante esbozando una mueca que expresaba todo su descontento.

Un par de hermanos discutían al costado de una gran ventana que dejaba ver una magnifica vista nocturna de un cielo azul oscuro con una luna en cuarto menguante. Estaban en una elegante habitación de la segunda planta de una gran casa.  
Eran dos hombres rubios de altura considerable, casi llegando a los dos metros.  
El mayor de ellos, Doflamingo, vestía con un pantalón negro; un chaleco de tonos grises con elegantes estampados en color oscuro que cubría una camisa blanca de mangas largas; una sobria corbata de seda en color guinda con un pequeño adorno de cristal sobre ella; zapatos negro relucientes, sus grandes manos estaban enfundadas en guantes oscuros y muy pronto todo su atuendo combino con una gran capa de color rojo oscuro que se colocó sobre sus anchos hombros. El hombre usaba unas estilosas gafas puntiagudas para cubrir su mirada.

Por su parte, el hermano menor, Rosinante, vestía el mismo tipo de pantalones oscuros y camisa blanca que su hermano, con la diferencia de que desde el cuello de su camisa colgaba un prendedor con una joya de color rojo que sostenía una elegante corbata de pañuelo color negro. Su chaleco, al igual que la gran capa que también portaba sobre sus hombros, era de color guinda; sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes blancos y por último; el hombre cubría su dorado y espeso cabello con un gorro oscuro del que colgaban unos tirantes con punta en forma de corazón y por último, tal vez el detalle más resaltante, era que sus labios estaban maquillados con un tono rojo oscuro y la parte inferior de su ojo derecho tenía pintado una especie de media estrella.

Ambos estaban muy bien vestidos pues ya era tiempo de ir a conseguir la cena.

—Bah, como quieras. No pierdo más mí tiempo, la noche es joven y seguramente me aguarda muchas diversiones—y entonces Doflamingo se adelantó hacia el borde de la gran ventana y se dejó caer despreocupadamente para después transformarse en un murciélago que revoloteo enérgicamente hasta alejarse de su hogar.

Rosinante observo el vuelo de su hermano hasta que se alejó lo suficiente.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya también…—murmuro Rosinante mientras se quitaba la capa y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

El vampiro pronto salió de su casa, pero a diferencia de su hermano, este salió caminando. Pasaron unos treinta minutos hasta que llego a una zona más transitada comparada con el área en donde estaba ubicada su casa.  
Muy pronto arribo a calles donde transitaban vehículos de todo tipo y comenzaban a verse diversos comercios, donde la mayoría estaban decorados con motivo de víspera de día de brujas.

Hoy tenía que ir al sitio en donde podía desde hace un par de meses había conseguido unas buenas raciones de alimento sin tener que recurrir a quitarle la vida a un ser humano y, además, en ese lugar había algo muy curioso que últimamente había invadido sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, Rosinante, llego frente a un edificio de una institución médica, específicamente, a un banco de sangre.  
Rosinante fue aproximándose al inmueble, cuidando que nadie estuviera observándole en los alrededores, había llegado a la parte trasera y, haciendo uso de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, se adentró en el lugar, desvaneciéndose y materializándose en su interior hasta llegar a la sala de reservas, en donde distintos recipientes con aquel líquido vital de color rojo oscuro le esperaban.  
A esas horas ya no había servicio, salvo algunos guardias y personal de limpieza que se mantenían más que nada en la parte principal de recepción y entrada del edificio.  
Bebió un par de litros, lo suficiente para llenar su estómago sin quedar completamente satisfecho y atiborrado.

—Muchas gracias…—murmuro Rosinante al terminar y tratar de ordenar todo lo mejor posible. Imagino todas las personas que habían donado su sangre de buena voluntad, sin duda se sentía culpable pero, en su opinión, era mejor recurrir a ese método que a morder a una persona y hacerla sufrir con el riesgo de no poder contenerse y succionar toda su sangre por completo.

Una vez terminada su cena, fue hacia el lugar que había captado su curiosidad desde hace tiempo. En el mismo edificio, existía una oficina en especial, entre tantas otras, en la que había varias fotos que a Rosinante le gustaba contemplar.  
Una de ellas era una foto familiar, un hombre y una mujer, vestidos con batas blancas de médico, abrazaban a un pequeño y a una niña que sonreían.  
Otra foto era de un grupo de estudiantes graduándose, todos sonreían orgullosos portando entre sus manos una especie de pergamino.  
Y, por último, una foto de tres muchachos que parecían estar muy felices entre ellos: un chico pelirrojo con lentes oscuros, un chico con una gorra azul y por último un joven de erizado cabello negro y de tez morena.

Rosinante observaba atentamente a ese último chico…  
La sonrisa tan suave y un tanto arrogante de ese muchacho le provocaba un extraño sentimiento de atracción, sus ojos grises parecían demandarle atención.  
El vampiro de cabello rubio no pudo evitar tomar la foto y llevarla más cerca de él para apreciar mejor a ese joven tan atractivo.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí…?—inquirió una voz grave y algo ronca.

Y Rosinante, como pocas veces en su vida, sintió un terrible pánico que paralizo su cuerpo. Poco a poco dirigió su cobriza mirada hacia la persona que había irrumpido en la oficina y, para intensificar su reacción, aquel individuo resulto ser el mismo muchacho al que estaba admirando en fotografía.

— ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?—pregunto el joven moreno empezando a evidenciar su molestia en su voz y en su rostro. El muchacho vestía ropa oscura debajo de su bata médica de color blanco.

—Bueno yo… Ah…

— ¿Qué haces con mi fotografía? ¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí?—y el chico se acercó a Rosinante, quitándole la foto de las pálidas manos.

—Me llamo Rosinante… Yo… Solo…

—Vaya, al menos tienes la decencia de decir tu nombre. Ahora mismo vendrás conmigo, te entregaré a los guardias y…

— ¡No, espera…! Déjame explicarte, sé que será difícil de entender pero…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de razón darás? ¿Acaso te llevaste algo de valor?

—No, puedes inspeccionarme, no robe nada… Bueno, tal vez…

— ¿Tal vez qué?

—Tal vez si tome algo sin permiso, pero… En verdad, lo necesitaba.

— ¿Qué puedes llegar a necesitar de este lugar?

—Yo… Mira…—y Rosinante suspiro profundamente para después de un silencio incomodo enseñar sus afilados colmillos—. Necesitaba comer…

— ¿Qué?—balbuceo atónito el joven con una expresión pasmada—. No juegues, esto es una pésima broma…

—Es verdad, necesitaba alimentarme… Yo…—y no le quedo alternativa que mostrar algo más convincente que probara, de una vez por todas, su naturaleza.

Y en un segundo, Rosinante se transformó en un murciélago que empezó a revolotear para finalmente acomodarse en el escritorio de la oficina.

—No puede ser…—musito el muchacho con sus ojos grises sumamente abiertos. Pronto quiso acercarse para tocar al pequeño Rosinante que sin duda se dejó acariciar—. Eres real…

Y Rosinante volvió a su estado normal, quedándose encima del escritorio, sentado cruzando sus piernas.

—Lo siento mucho, no quiero tomar las cosas sin permiso, pero… Tampoco quiero tener que recurrir a quitarles la vida a otros.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de vampiro eres entonces?

—Ah…

—Vaya, nunca pensé que existirían…—dijo el joven contemplando detenidamente a Rosinante, provocándole a este último una sensación de intimidación. Después agrego: —. Menos uno que no le gustara conseguir victimas… Debes ser un perdedor, ¿no es así?—supuso el muchacho con un deje cínico y un tanto cómico.

— ¡Oye, no deberías decir esa clase de cosas!—reclamo Rosinante ofendiéndose un poco— ¡Tú tampoco eres como imaginaba…!

— ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso llevas tiempo espiándome?—soltó el muchacho sorprendiéndose un poco—. ¿Y cómo imaginabas que sería?

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya…

— ¡Espera, no te vayas tan pronto…!

Rosinante se quedó algo perplejo, nunca se imaginó ser descubierto, menos aún por ese joven, y lo que más le impresiono era que este último realmente parecía haberse interesado en conocerlo.

"¡Ya basta Rosinante, solo es porque eres un vampiro, no tienes nada más en especial…!" pensó el rubio recriminándose por su floreciente emoción.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir viéndome?—pregunto Rosinante con voz dudosa.

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?—terció el joven mirándolo fijamente—. Así que ya relájate… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

—Rosinante. ¿Y tu nombre es?

—Law. Bien, Rosinante ¿qué te parece si vamos a otro sitio? Si ya te alimentaste lo suficiente, no veo por qué seguir aquí. Solo vine a recoger unas cosas que olvide…—y Law tomo unos documentos junto con una pequeña caja.

— ¿A dónde iríamos…?—pregunto temeroso el rubio.

—No lo sé, podemos ir a mi casa o algún otro lugar ¿Acaso no sales a sitios de "mortales"?

—No mucho, porque…

— ¿Temes que te descubran?

—Sí…

—Pero si hoy es Halloween, todo el mundo está con la ambientación de la fecha. No creo que nadie te vea de manera sospechosa… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir a explorar un poco?

—Bien, de acuerdo…

Law sonrió, completamente complacido de haber convencido al rubio vampiro.

—Pero tendrás que salir de la misma manera en como ingresaste, tratar con los guardias sería un fastidio—dijo el joven moreno—. Estaré esperándote en mi auto, lo deje frente al edificio, es de color amarillo—y Law salió de la oficina con paso apresurado.

Por su parte, Rosinante salió sigilosamente del inmueble, para luego adoptar su forma de murciélago y buscar el vehículo que le había indicado Law.

Pronto lo encontró y al reconocerse, el muchacho de cabello negro bajo los vidrios del auto para que el pequeño Rosinante ingresara, revoloteando y posando en el asiento trasero para luego volver a su forma humanoide.

—En verdad es genial—dijo Law sin dejar de admirar al rubio que parecía algo incómodo en aquel transporte debido a que era algo pequeño para él.

—Gracias…

—Estaba pensando en ir a pasear un rato, luego comprar algunas cosas y al final ir a mi casa—conto Law sin dejar de conducir— ¿Tu como pasas esta festividad?

—Realmente no lo celebro. Esa celebración le concierne a otros…—explico Rosinante mientras aun trataba de acomodarse de manera más cómoda.

—Ya veo…

En cuestión de un rato llegaron a una zona muy pintoresca, llena de tiendas, restaurantes, bares y cafeterías, casi todas con adornos alusivos al día de brujas. Rosinante noto que habían varios grupos de personas disfrazadas, eran jóvenes y adultos divirtiéndose sin pena mientras ingresaban a algún establecimiento.

—Pensé que solo los niños se disfrazaban…—comento Rosinante mirando curioso el como muchas jóvenes vestían disfraces muy entallados y reveladores.

—Hoy en día gente de todas las edades aprovecha la fecha para divertirse de distintas formas, hacen bastantes fiestas de Halloween… ¿No quieres ir a ver más de cerca?

Rosinante lo pensó unos segundos hasta que finalmente accedió y en unos minutos más ambos estaban ingresando a varias tiendas en donde Rosinante se maravilló por todas las decoraciones y suvenires de la festividad.

—Oye, Law… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Este pequeño muñeco de felpa—indico Rosinante a un pequeño osito vestido de con una capa tratando de emular la apariencia de un vampiro—. Quisiera uno de estos, pero…

—Entiendo, no te preocupes. Lo compraré por ti, supongo que luego podrás recompensarme con algo. Aunque…—y estuvo a punto de criticar el gusto de su nuevo conocido pero desistió, tomo el muñeco y fue a pagarlo.

—Muchas gracias, Law. Se que tal vez es una ridiculez, pero me pareció bastante curioso.

Un rato después habían llegado a un club nocturno en donde muchas personas se encontraban bebiendo, charlando o bailando, y al igual que casi todo establecimiento, todo estaba con una temática tétrica y divertida en alusión de Halloween.  
El rubio vampiro paso un buen rato observando curiosamente todo mientras Law le daba algunas pequeñas explicaciones.  
Pronto Rosinante recibió propuestas de diversas personas para ir a bailar, tanto de mujeres y hombres, pero este último rechazaba amablemente toda invitación a causa de su nerviosismo.

— ¿Entonces no quieres bailar?—cuestiono Law mientras terminaba de consumir un pequeño trago que había ordenado.

—No, no me atrevo… Creo que es muy pronto. Pero me alegro de haber conocido esto—respondió Rosinante—. Es genial escuchar música en vivo, hace que todo se sienta más… Emocionante.

Law observo como Rosinante parecía estar realmente conmovido por el ambiente musical tan estridente, y siendo sincero, admitió que le causaba un tanto de ternura y gracia verlo así, como un niño que va a pedir dulces en Halloween por primera vez en su vida.

Se quedaron una hora más ahí hasta que Law decidió que era tiempo de ir a su casa. Rosinante sintió una oleada de inquietud al darse cuenta que iría a la casa de alguien que acababa de conocer…

Finalmente llegaron frente a una bonita casa de color blanco, bajaron del auto y con pasos lentos y pausados Rosinante llegó frente al pórtico del hogar.

— ¿Qué esperas? Adelante, pasa…—le dijo Law al ver que Rosinante seguía fuera de la puerta.

—Eh, sí, ya voy…—entro y se quedó observando su alrededor—. Gracias por invitarme. Tu casa es muy bonita…

Rosinante siguió a su anfitrión hacia la sala de estar, donde Law le indico que tomara asiento en un sofá grande mientras iba por un par de refrigerios a la cocina. Para cuando Law volvió con un tazón de palomitas y gran un vaso lleno de una bebida color naranja.  
El muchacho ya se había despojado de su bata médica que había llevado durante toda la noche. El joven prendió la televisión y le presento a Rosinante una gran variedad de películas y programas de terror para que eligiera alguno.  
Finalmente pusieron una animación en donde cuyos personajes de piel amarilla estaban realizando un especial de noche de brujas con un tono evidente de comedia.

—Oye, ¿no te sientes incomodo? Puedes quitarse los zapatos, si quieres.

—Ah, sí… No vendría mal, gracias por mencionarlo—y Rosinante se quitó su calzado—. Jajaja, que caras y cosas tan graciosas hace ese tal Simpson…

Y pasaron un par de horas más. Rosinante miro varios programas más y un par de películas, hasta que…

—Rosinante, ¿podrías mostrarme más de tus poderes?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Tienes esa famosa súper fuerza? ¿Crees que puedes llevarme al techo de la casa?

—Supongo que si…—respondió el vampiro extrañándose por la petición de Law—. Pero, ¿no crees que nos descubrirían?

—Si lo haces rápido, no. Además ya es tarde, ya mucha gente está durmiendo.

—De acuerdo…

Salieron de la casa y Rosinante se dispuso a cargar a Law entre sus brazos.  
Al hacer el primer contacto físico con él sintió como su espíritu parecía encenderse… Que hermosa sensación, hace mucho no se sentía tan conmovido por algo… Quería seguir ahí para siempre…

Y finalmente llegaron al techo, con cuidado Law se puso de pie y observo la vista de todo su vecindario.

—Oye Rosinante, ¿Cuántos años tienes?—pregunto Law mientras tomaba asiento y volteaba a ver al alto rubio que pronto se sentó a su costado izquierdo.

—Doscientos veintiséis años.

—Vaya… Yo tengo veintiséis años. Rosinante… Entonces, ¿evitas matar humanos? ¿No puedes beber sangre de animales? ¿O también te disgusta asesinarlos?

—Oh… Trato de evitarlo lo más que puedo… En ambos casos, afortunadamente puedo tolerar un buen lapso sin beber nada. Pero cuando no aguanto más, voy a la clínica y… Bueno, ya sabes…

—De ahora en adelante te ayudaré con eso.

— ¿Qué?

—Te ayudaré con tus reservas, hay mucha gente que busca una buena paga a cambio de brindar sangre—le dijo Law sonriéndole—. No te preocupes…

— ¿En serio? Eso es genial… Muchas gracias, Law.

Y ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos.  
Los ojos cobrizos de Rosinante estaban fijos en el par de iris color grisáceo de Law.  
Había sido una noche muy especial, inesperadamente especial.  
El corazón del joven de cabello negro había empezado a latir rápidamente, Rosinante lo noto…

Pronto el rubio se atrevió a hacer un movimiento: llevo una mano vacilante hacia Law, la poso sobre la mano derecha del joven moreno y la estrecho con ternura, sin dejar de sostener su mirada en él.

—Lo… Lo siento…—balbuceo Rosinante soltando a Law al concientizar el gesto que había realizado—. No debí…

—Rosinante…—y Law dejo las consideraciones, tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y decididamente unió sus labios con los de él.

Los ojos de Rosinante dejaron ver toda su sorpresa pero en cuestión de unos segundos se cerraron en una relajada expresión…  
Llevo sus pálidas manos hacia la espalda de Law, dejando que el joven se abalanzara sobre él y siguiera besándolo.

La manera en como Law le besaba era tan apasionada, lenta y dedicada…  
Nunca había besado a nadie de esa forma, era la primera vez en su vida en que recibía esa clase de afecto.

—Law…

— ¿Te sientes bien?—jadeo Law mirándolo con mucha avidez— ¿Pasa algo?

—Es que…

— ¿Es tu primera vez haciendo esto con alguien como yo?—supuso Law mientras seguía acariciándolo.

—Si… Es mi primera vez en todo sentido…—confeso Rosinante con una voz impregnada de pena.

Y el muchacho de cabello negro se apartó del pálido rubio; el rostro de Law evidenció su gran asombro. Había escuchado mitos de que los vampiros eran seres muy sensuales y seductores, pero al menos en el caso de Rosinante, era una realidad distinta. Comenzaba a sentirse algo culpable por querer avanzar tan pronto.

—Perdóname. Pensé que… Vaya…—y Law se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—No es nada… Si quieres podemos seguir…—se apresuró a decir el rubio con voz agitada.

—Claro que no, Rosinante, no te sientas presionado—y Law se tranquilizó un poco hasta que lanzo una débil risa—. Solo…

— ¿Qué?

Y Law le dio un beso en la frente, levantando el montón de cabello rubio que cubría esa parte.

—Creo que es hora de que vuelva adentro… ¿Podríamos bajar?

—Claro…—y Rosinante cargo a Law y volvió a llevarlo a la entrada de su casa.

—Gracias… Creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir, es tarde.

—Sí, había olvidado ese hecho…

—Fue una gran noche, Rosinante.

—Si…

Volvieron a verse fijamente en silencio por unos segundos, sonriendo con algo de timidez.

—Bien… Descansa… Buena noche, Law—y Rosinante hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano derecha.

— ¿Nos veremos mañana?

— ¿Quieres eso?

—Te estaré esperando aquí, si quieres, y puedes, venir—le dijo Law con una decidida expresión.

Rosinante sonrió con demasiada alegría.

—Entonces… Nos vemos mañana—declaro el vampiro cuya amplia sonrisa dejaba ver sus colmillos.

—Sí… Buenas noches, descansa—y Law cerro su puerta, brindándole una última imagen de su rostro sonriente a Rosinante.

Rosinante, al ver cerrada la puerta, emitió una exclamación triunfal; estaba tan feliz de haber conocido a ese chico y de tener la oportunidad de volver a verlo…  
Adopto su forma de murciélago, listo para emprender vuelo de regreso a su casa, mientras que, por una ventana, Law seguía mirándolo con una expresión de admiración y ternura, al recordar que el vampiro había olvidado su muñeco de felpa. Seguramente mañana se lo llevaría…

* * *

 **Bien, eso fue todo, espero les haya agrado.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización o publicación ;3**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


End file.
